Total Drama Mystery
by DigiCat99
Summary: You know that host we all hate- er um love. He's at it again! On board a train to stupid i mean SCARY mysterys! Apps closed. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hiya! This is my second story of TDI! Since Total Drama Planet Trivia is going slowly, I wanted to do another one called Total Drama Mystery! Each chapter will be of a mystery such as murder, stolen stuff, and some other stuff I don't wanna say... So it'll be rated T for mild swearing and blood yada yada yada._

Name:

Age: (15-18)

Stereotype:

Background:

Personality:

Fear:

Weakness:

Quirks:

Physical Appearance:

Everyday clothes:

Formal:

Swim wear:

Costume:

Pajamas:

Audition Tape:

Other:

_Also my OC Kitten will be Chris's Assistant in this story. If you have any questions please PM me and I will answer them in a heart beat. (Mostly 5 minutes to a day)_


	2. Lucky Peeps

People who got in!

Girls:

Paige Woods (The free spirit)

Tonia Hart (Beauty queen)

Rieko Heyardahl (The bookworm)

Cerise La'Fave (A rebellious soul)

Natasha Davis (The queen bee)

Alexa anderson (Friendly skater chick)

Macey Morgan (Pink punk)

Scarlett Carlisle (The Joking Adventurer)

Raven Iris Bates (Loner Observing goth)

Baily Smith (Curious Carpenter)

Boys:

Ronald Richardson (The Slow Detailed Sleuth)

Jose "Sherlock" Tunac (The Detective)

Jake Winston (Sk8er dude)

Eyrik Banks (The watcher)

Reginald (Reggie) Darwin (The Cool, Calm, and Collected Guy)

Well I need 7 more boys and 3 more girls. If the girls get out of hand you girls might vote off someone... Yikes! Meh neck is sore! Oh wait, that ain't my neck. It's the sound of 15 people joining in, in one freaking day. Talk about overwork...


	3. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter One: All aboard!

"Hello there viewers! I'm Chris! Your wonderful host!"Chris said pointing to himself. A young girl was beside him. She had long black silky hair down to her back and she wore a light blue collared shirt and jeans.

"This here is Kitten, my assistant."Chris muttered pointing at her. She cheerfully waved at the audience, then a honk echoed. "Here comes our first detective, Paige!"Chris opened the car door and a girl walked out.

She had long red hair that falls down to her mid back in gentle waves. She had wide green eyes and creamy white skin with a dusting of freckles. She is also tall and curvy.

She wore a cream colored V-necked T-shirt with a hot pink tank top underneath. For the lower half of her she wears straight legged dark wash jeans. "Hello Paige!"Chris greeted.

"Oh, hi!" Paige replied. "Kitten, go get her bags."Chris ordered Kitten. She stuck her tongue at him and went over and carried her bags in the train behind them. "Stand there, please."Chris pointed to a spot by the train.

Paige walked the spot and a car stopped by. It was the time Kitten got out of the train, a pretty girl got out and she was smiling.

She had a long waist length, platinum blond hair with side swept bangs,exotic silver eyes, white skin, and feminine and delicate features and curvy hourglass figure.

She wore a light pink spaghetti strap top,light blue jean shorts,and cowgirl boots. "Hello, Chris." She said smiling. "What do I do with my bags?"She asked politely. "Oh that? Don't worry. Kitten! Get Tonia's bags into train!" Chris yelled to Kitten.

Kitten grumbled as she carried her bags in the train, Tonia walked over to the spot where Paige was. "Hi!"Paige greeted. "Hi!"Tonia replied. Then a car pulled over and a boy came out.

He had hair that is black and is straight and curly. It went past his neck to his upper back. His eyes were black and he was African-American. He is average in his build, but he doesn't have many muscles, but is very lengthy and tall.

He wore a long-sleeve buttoned shirt with a brown and white plaid overcoat, with

a matching detective's hat. "Ronald, what's up?"Chris greeted. "I'm fine." He said pulling out a peace pipe, then he walked to where the two were.

"Hey Kitty! Guess what? More bags!"Chris yelled to her. She growled at him, "Okay! Kitten, go get the bags!"Chris corrected himself. She grabbed the bags and carried them into the train.

Another car stopped and a girl walked out, she had dark brown silted eyes characteristic of Asian peoples and blue rimmed glasses, short chopped dark blue hair, small and petite.

She wore wears a blue dress that looks more like an over sized shirt, blue slippers, and blue glasses. "Hello there, Rie ro ka? What is your name?"Chris asked. "It's Rieko."She corrected him.

She walked to the others and talked with them, then ANOTHER car rolled up. A girl with long dark red hair, tan skin, emerald eyes, petite, and skinny walked out of the car.

She wore dark green ripped army pants, a black shirt that says "Remember my name...you'll be screaming it later."with a black hoodie and black boots. "Hello Cerise!"Chris greeted.

"Hello, carry my bags." She threw her bags on to Chris and walked away to the others. "Ugh, my arms!"Chris groaned in pain, Kitten walked up to him and snickered.

She took the bags and went in the train, Chris brushed off the dirt on his shirt and heard another car, A girl walked out. She had shoulder length strawberry blond hair dark navy blue eyes.

She wore a dark red halter top and tight black jean pants with high heels. "Hello there, Natasha."Chris greeted. "I liked to be called Lady."She said. "Okay, Hags. Go over there."Chris joked.

She growled at him and stomped to the others, "I bet her friends get paid."Ronald chuckled to Paige, she giggled a bit. Kitten went over and carried her bags, "Hey! Those are fragile!"Natasha yelled to her, Kitten stuck her tongue at her.

She growled and was about to pounce on her, Kitten growled back and was going to drop her bags. "Don't you dare!"She warned. "What do you know? A commercial break!"Chris said quickly to stop the fight.

_That's part one of the chapter! Tell me if I made any mistakes and I'll fix it okay? Now click that pretty button!_


	4. Chapter 1 part 2

_OMG Sorry this is a week late! I had to go "Camping"_

Chapter One: All aboard!

"We're back! And Natasha had picked up a fight with Kitten, I like to tell her Kitten has a black belt but I was lazy."Chris chuckled. Then a car rolled up, a girl with light brown hair with light red, light blue, light green, pink, orange, and blond streaks came out.

She wore a tie-dye halter that says 'vans', dark skinny jeans, light blue converse, and a bunch of wrist bands. "Hey dude, what's happening?" The girl asked.

"Oh nothing really, Alexa, someone just picked a fight."Chris explained to her, she saw the fight and stomped over to Natasha and Kitten. "Who started this?"She growled.

Everyone but Natasha pointed to well, Natasha. "What? I did nothing!"Natasha argued. Kitten walked to the car and grabbed Alexa's bags and went in the train. "Hey! What about MY bags?"Natasha hissed.

Kitten came out the train and walked over to Chris, then she growled at Natasha. "I think she wants you to carry it."Chris suggested scratching his head. "No way! My nails are still wet!"She said looking at her nails.

Cerise rosed her hand, "I'll carry it to make her shut up!"She joked, she went over to Natasha's bag and picked them up, Kitten walked over to her and grabbed the bags and went in the train.

"She does this sometimes."Chris sighed. Then another car stopped, a girl with raven black hair came out. She was pale, skinny, and had a pointy nose. She also wore a black see through-ish v-neck t-shirt that says in big white letters "Paramore."And a plaid black and purple mini skirt with black boots.

"Raven! Hi!"Chris greeted, she stood silent and walked to the others. Kitten grabbed Raven's bags and went in the train. Then a car almost ran over Chris, "Whoa!"Chris yelled as he dodged the car.

A boy stepped out, he was tan, tall, and had short black hair. He wore a white t-shirt that has a picture of a police badge, black jeans, and a trench coat. "I'm very sorry, the driver was drunk..."He apologized.

"No worries Jose."Chris replied. "Please, call me Sherlock."He said. "Sure thing."Chris said, then Kitten went over and grabbed the bags. Sherlock stared at Kitten, she was sweating.

"Do you have a black belt in karate?"He asked. Kitten nodded, "What? I was going to fight a black belt?"Natasha asked in shock. Kitten ignored her and carried Sherlock's bags into the train.

Then another car stopped in front of Chris, a girl with brown messy short hair that spikes in every direction, tall, and had blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, with orange 3/4 overalls, which had many pockets and is always filled with nails, bolts, screwdriver, scissors hammer, elastic bands and things, brown boots and a dark green cap.

"Hello Baily." Chris greeted. "Hi!"Baily said cheerfully, and dashed to the others and talked with them. Kitten did her job and groaned, "Hang in there Kitten, we got four people left."Chris said patting her back.

A car slowly stopped and a boy with brown skin, round silver glasses, a 5 o'clock

shadow, and cubic zirconium earrings. He wore a turtle neck, black jeans, and black dress shoes walked out.

"Hey there, Reggie. Wait, aren't you in Planet trivia?"Chris asked. "Uh, I'm his twin brother."Reggie said quickly. He ran to the others, Kitten walked up to the car and grabbed the bags and took them in the train.

A car almost hit Kitten as she was walking to Chris, a boy with black shaggy hair to his shoulder in a pony tail,and silver circle rimmed glasses. He was pale and somehow has freckles. He was skinny and has gray eyes.

"Hi there Ezra."Chris greeted. "Hi Evil Master Mind Ninja!"Ezra replied. Everyone laughed except Kitten, she snickered, as always! "I never seen a snickering fairy before."Ezra said aloud pointing at Kitten.

Then another car came by, a girl with messy auburn hair with blond and black streaks that was worn in the Scene style and went a few inches past her shoulders, brown eyes, tan-ish skin with freckles, average height and weight, and curvy for her age came out of the car.

"Hey there Macey!"Chris greeted. "Hi."Macey replied, Kitten went over and grabbed Macey's bag and placed it in the train. Then a big car rolled up and 3 boys came out.

A boy with short brown hair, emerald green eyes came out, and he wore a fancy black suit. "Hello, Chris. Honor to meet you."He said. "Hello, Kyle!"Chris replied.

The boy besides him has dirty auburn hair with turquoise colored eyes, a muscular body. "Hello!"He greeted. "Howdy, Roy!"Chris greeted back. The boy behind had blond medium length hair and freckles that spread from his cheeks and over his nose.

He wore white short sleeved shirt with some sort of blue oval logo on it,a black sleeved long shirt, gray jeans, black and white converse with a white baseball cap. "Hi Oscar!"Chris greeted. Oscar stood silent.

Kitten went over and tried and carried their bags, "Do you need help?"Ronald asked. Kitten shook her head and went in the train.

"Alright, first we'll have a tour around."Chris explained. Everyone followed him in the train and they were in a nice room with a hot tub, plasma TV, and a master bed with a sleeping bag besides it.

"Do we win these?"Baily asked still amazed by the sight. "You don't, me and Kitten sleep here."Chris explained. "What a cute teddy kitty!"Cerise exclaimed holding a purple polka dotted cat doll.

Kitten growled and swiped the doll, "Don't mind her, she doesn't like her stuff touched."Chris sighed. "Do you two sleep together?"Alexa asked. "No, she sleeps in that uncombable sleeping bag."Chris said pointing to the bag.

Chris lead everyone in the next caboose which had Chef chasing a moving piece of meat, "That there is Chef, he cooks stuff for you to eat."Chris introduced him. Chef glared at the others and growled.

"Is he friendly?" Sherlock asked. Kitten shrugged at him and walked to the plate of mushy brown food. "Want a sample?"Chris asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Arighty, to the last caboose!"Chris said leading them into a room, it had two doors.

"One team on that side, the other team on that side."Chris explained pointing at the doors. "We have team Clue and team Mystery. And so I will say who goes where."Chris said holding up a piece of paper.

_LOL, anyways wait for the next chapter and find out where you go!_


	5. Chapter 2 part 1

_Welcome back! It's been over a week due to my brother deleting the story on my computer... Well enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Case 1

"Paige, Kyle, Macey,Oscar, Rieko, Sherlock, Cerise, you are team Clue!"Chris said. "Roy, Natasha, Alexa, Ronald, Raven, Ezra, Bailey, Reggie, you are team Mystery."

"Now the game rules are simple, someone on whatever team gets kidnapped and is hidden. Kitten here will make a fake doll of who ever it is and uses someone finger prints on the weapon! Eh, you'll know what to do when the game starts."Chris explained.

"Uh, had anyone seen Ronald?"Alexa asked looking around. Chris had a evil grin but Kitten's was wider. Then someone screamed, everyone but Kitten and Chris ran to the dinning caboose.

Everyone gasped and scream when they saw Ronald's body stabbed with a knife. "Don't worry, he ain't real. Figure it out and we'll give him back, could be anyone of you..."Chris gave a evil laugh but Kitten just palm slapped herself.

Sherlock walked up to the front of the crowd, "People, calm down. Kyle can you give my a hand?"He asked. "Sure." He said walking toward him. Sherlock pulled a glove out his pocket and putted it on.

He pulled out the knife and stared at the handle. He then turned to the others and said "The person who had killed him, I mean his doll had mustard in his or hers hand."

Kyle took notes and was going to ask Sherlock something until his eyes laid on some object. He crawled to the small object and pick it up. It was a pink bracelet, he stood up and turned to Sherlock.

"The killer's a female."He said acting like a detective. "Very nice, very nice! For a first timer."Then Sherlock took the bracelet and placed it in a bag, Alexa was pondering where she had seen it.

Baily also had looked around and saw fainted foot prints, she wanted to tell the others but she kept it a secret to the other team so she told a team mate which was Ezra.

But what Ezra heard was "Yar, I had found thy footprints that's leads to thy treasure!" Ezra then scurried through the floor following the prints that lead to Chris's room.

In his vision, Chris's was a dark evil lair and the print had lead to the hot tub and inside it was a blue necklace (In HIS vision) "A necklace of meanness..."He muttered to himself.

"What are you doing?" A shadow asked. "Oh! Nothing shadow fairy."Ezra said turning around to see Raven. "The name is Raven."She said writing in a small book.

"What are you doing anyways?"She asked. "I found a necklace of meanness!"He exclaimed. "No, that's a pink bow."She corrected him. She took the bow and flipped the pages in her book.

She then ran out of the room and ran to Sherlock. Then whispered in his ear, "I see, the killer is... Natasha!" Natasha gasped and covered her mouth, everyone did the same.

"I-I didn't do it!" Natasha said waving her hands, her left hand had a little mustard also. "Nope, she didn't!" Chris sang behind them, "I did, but I framed her. If you are looking for Ronald he is with Chef!"

Ronald came in looking sick and leaned on a wall clutching his stomach, "I. Will. Never. Eat. Green eggs and ham..."He groaned as he fainted, "Since Sherlock here solved it already, team Clue gets first class! You losers, to the end of the train."Chris then walked out the room.

Kitten then walked in holding a box, she went over to Sherlock. She opened the box and inside it was a pencil. "What's this for?"Sherlock asked holding the pencil.

Kitten took the pencil and pressed on the eraser, it suddenly turned into a pair of glasses. Sherlock then wore then he saw everything in blue but finger prints were all over.

Kitten then gave him a piece of paper and it said "A pair of fingerprint glasses, you'll need them next time." Then she walked away, "Strange little girl..."Sherlock muttered to himself.

"Well it's a nice time for a break! See you next time on Total Drama Mystery!"Chris said popping out of nowhere.

_So readers? Team Mystery... Vote off a person! ( Roy, Natasha, Alexa, Ronald, Raven, Ezra, Bailey, Reggie) And would you like longer waits for longer chapters or shorter wait for shorter chapters?_


End file.
